Proposal
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: La curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso a Saeran, quién dejó entrar a Yoosung a su vida. (Viñetas Yooran) 1. First step.


**Muy buenas a todos,** he iniciado con este fandom desde hace unos meses pero el texto aún no pasaba en revisión y finalmente decido publicarlo. El Yooran es mi máxima OTP en esto y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

 **Disclaimer:** Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Cheritz.

* * *

 **Proposal**

 **First Step**

Las conversaciones de la gente que lo rodeaba eran más como un murmullo apagado desde su perspectiva, como si tratara de escuchar estando completamente bajo el agua. No prestaba mucha atención a lo que decían y las oraciones menos tenían sentido dentro de su cabeza, y todo era debido a que su situación actual aún le parecía demasiado irreal.

Nadie iba a predecir que la persona a la que engañó en aquel chat se iba a convertir en la fuerza de su hermano, ni que volvería a convivir con su gemelo bajo las mismas paredes. Tampoco se podía presagiar que estaría en un ambiente festivo, y todavía más inesperado, en la fiesta de compromiso de Saeyoung y la chica que había caído en su mentira.

Saeran no podía creer en ese escenario tan fácilmente. Transcurrieron años sintiendo un gran resentimiento hacia su hermano por haberlo abandonado, años de sufrimiento por culpa de una mujer que le hizo creer que estaría en el paraíso, todo por estar en un maldito culto que no había hecho más que lavarle el cerebro.

Él ya estaba roto, lastimado. Esas heridas no cerrarían tan fácilmente a pesar de todos los medicamentos y el cariño _real_ que le proporcionaba su hermano y, muchas de las veces, también su prometida.

¿Realmente era merecedor de esa felicidad? Alguien como él no tenía permitido vivir semejante mundo con tantos lujos de afecto. Él no era más que una flor ponzoñosa, que lastimaba a pesar de ser cuidada.

Aún atrapado entre sus pensamientos, se permitió observar desde la distancia a los miembros del RFA que se encontraban reunidos en la casa de su hermano. Pasó la vista por sobre la figura de cada uno, pensando que ninguno le había dicho algo malo a pesar de todo lo que les había hecho. Se preguntó si realmente existían esas personas amables en este mundo, o si simplemente eran hipócritas y le estaban ocultando algo. No podía dejar de pensar que a pesar de que todo estaba solucionado, ninguno de los otros (además de su hermano) había resuelto sus problemas personales.

Debido a su trabajo había indagado en la información personal e íntima de cada uno, y era gracias a eso que no podía dejar de cuestionarse sobre las vidas de los otros miembros de la organización.

Pero quien más le intrigaba era el menor de todos: aquel chico de actitud infantil, que parecía que, al igual que él, empezaba a enfrentar la vida. Conocía su pasado marcado por la educación de sus padres, sabía que su cabello no era rubio natural y estaba al tanto de que su afición por los juegos no era nada más que un método para alejarse de la realidad. No lo culpaba: el método de Saeran era observar al cielo azul que le recordaba solamente los buenos momentos. Esa paz que sólo aquella vista podía transmitirle, como si calara en su interior.

Se preguntaba si Yoosung también buscaba un método para encontrar paz. Porque observaba mucho el chico, y con rapidez podía deducir que esa sonrisa no era más que la mentira tirando de sus labios, tratando de alzar a la fuerza sus comisuras. Yoosung no hacía otra cosa que cargar con sonrisas falsas. Era esperable, ya que las personas más importantes para él lo habían abandonado y, a pesar de tener a su madre, no era lo mismo cuando podía recibir apoyo de otras personas. El chico de ojos violetas tenía aún la tristeza impregnada en su mirada, y no había que ser científico para notarlo. Lo peor del caso es que ninguno de los demás miembro del RFA se interesaba en esto.

A Saeran le intrigaba Yoosung por el simple hecho de cómo había podido seguir con su vida a pesar de que no lo tomaban en serio. O qué era eso que al chico le faltaba, que le atraía tanto hasta el punto de querer averiguarlo. A qué se debía ese vacío emocional del cual, estando en algún punto de su pasado en el Mint Eye, había decidido aprovecharse para poder destrozarlo por completo.

Y pensar que ahora estaba tan interesado…

La hora de la foto había llegado y aunque tenía poco tiempo desde que las cosas se habían solucionado, Saeran seguía sin creerse que ahora era parte del RFA. Pero allí estaba, aguardando las indicaciones para la fotografía y con la mirada fija en el suelo. Se acomodaron todos en sus asientos, donde Yoosung había tomado lugar al lado de la prometida de Saeyoung. Sin embargo, observó a Saeran de pie y le sonrió con algo de tristeza que fue percibida por el contrario.

—Saeran, puedes sentarte aquí, yo tomaré asiento del otro lado —mencionó mientras señalaba el lugar al costado de su hermano gemelo.

El pelirrojo menor no protestó y se sentó al lado de su cuñada. Después de unas palabras de Saeyoung diciendo lo feliz que estaba y Saeran callándolo, el retrato de los miembros fue tomado por fin.

Cuando Saeran vio el resultado, sus ojos viajaron de inmediato hacia Yoosung, quien había sido fotografiado con el rostro sereno mirando fijamente a la pareja del RFA. Enseguida pudo notar que esa mirada demostraba más de lo que aparentaba: ¿anhelo de cariño... quizás? Levantó su mirada para buscar al menor y lo vio hablando normalmente con los demás chicos, hasta que su semblante pasó de ser uno alegre a uno más melancólico. Poco después Yoosung se percató de su mirada y le sonrió.

Lo que el menor de los Choi nunca esperó, era que el chico dejara de hablar con los demás para acercarse a él. Una vez estando enfrente uno del otro, Saeran supuso que la única razón por la que le hablaría era para saber algo sobre Rika, porque bien conocía la situación. El rubio debería estar ansioso de respuestas, necesitaba piezas para encajar. El puzzle de su mundo debería seguir siendo un desastre y Saeran lo comprendía.

Aun así Yoosung separó los labios para hablar, pero no emitió ningún sonido y en su lugar se agarró el brazo derecho con algo de vergüenza.

—Saeran, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —El otro chico había imaginado bien, por lo que después de un tiempo de pensarlo, asintió levemente y lo guió hasta su habitación.

Sorprendentemente para Yoosung, la habitación estaba bastante ordenada. Las paredes color crema y el techo pintado de azul le daba la sensación de encontrarse en el cielo, como si un trocito de firmamento hubiese quedado atrapado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Sí, ciertamente era el lugar de paz de Saeran.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó con algo de brusquedad, incluso a él mismo le pareció muy frío. Tomó asiento en el borde de la cama y observó a Yoosung, quien no le importó el tono y esbozó una leve sonrisa, que a imagen de Saeran le parecía honesta.

—No pienso molestarte con algo sobre Rika o esa organización… —respondió aún con dudas—. Sólo… quería conocer un poco más sobre ti… y hacerte una pregunta. Si no te incomoda, claro. —La verdad era que Saeran no esperaba que le dijera esas palabras, ese hecho hizo que se interesara todavía más en la conversación—. Lo cierto es que… en clase nos dijeron que los gemelos tienden a tener los mismos gustos, en ese caso… ¿no te gusta la prometida de tu hermano?

Saeran se quedó callado. No sabía qué responder, en el sentido que la pregunta se le hizo demasiado tonta como para intentar formulársela. Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió al chico, mirándolo fijamente a través de su flequillo—: ¿No piensas que eso realmente se aplica a ti? ¿No te gusta ella? —Y Yoosung entró en pánico por un momento.

—N-No es nada de eso.

—Sé cómo la mirabas, esa foto lo dice todo —contratacó el pelirrojo. Yoosung se sorprendió por el hecho de que Saeran había sido el único que lo había notado.

—Bueno, sí, admito que me gustaba… pero no se trata de eso ahora… —respondió con tranquilidad mientras negaba levemente haciendo ademanes—. Creo que tal vez sólo estoy un poco celoso de Saeyoung. —El hermano del mencionado afinó su oído ante tal declaración y dejó que el chico hablara. Yoosung se acercó a la cama y tomó asiento a su lado, dejándose caer con suavidad. Saeran sólo escuchaba atentamente—. Es decir, él es feliz con su prometida y contigo, pero, de alguna manera… se perdieron muchas cosas en el proceso. Rika… V… aún me arrepiento de haberlo tratado tan mal cuando no merecía todo eso. —Y Saeran lo sabía, en realidad conocía ese sentimiento a la perfección.

No quiso tocar más el tema, aún no eran lo suficientemente cercanos como para hablar de esas cosas tan íntimas como si fuera algo natural.

Tal vez el tiempo diría. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que no había contestado la pregunta del menor por haber desviado la dirección de la conversación. Sin duda había evadido el tema, y después de esa pequeña confesión emocional (confesiones que requieren fuerza para poder escapar de la jaula de pensamientos que un ser humano esconde bajo la piel), lo menos que podía hacer era regresar al asunto para no dejarlo inconcluso. Con otro suspiro, respondió.

—No me gusta. Admito que me parecía linda pero… realmente no es mi tipo —Yoosung se interesó ante esta respuesta y como cambio, sus ojos violetas se iluminaron repletos de curiosidad.

—Y entonces… ¿cuál es tu tipo? —La realidad era que como cualquier chico inexperto en el tema, se imaginaba mil y una cosas que hacer para las primeras citas y la relación en sí con su pareja. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad y al paso al que iba lo veía muy difícil.

Saeran respondió muy casual, sin esperar interés por el otro.

—No lo sé, tal vez… el tipo obediente.

—¿Obediente? —por el tono de voz quedaba claro que no se esperaba ese tipo de contestación—. Saeran, no me digas que tienes esos hábitos…

—No me malentiendas, es algo más… como un cachorro… ¿algo así?

—Entonces, ¿quieres que, como un cachorro, te siga por todas partes y para llamar tu atención diga "woof woof"? —El rubio dijo sin intención de burla y con una inocencia tan pura, que el pelirrojo quedó mudo ante la situación. Yoosung, al percatarse de haber actuado de manera de linda frente a alguien como Saeran, quiso que la tierra lo tragase—. P-Por favor, olvida lo que acabo de hacer… —No obstante, no esperó que la respuesta del otro fuera una risa que trataba a duras penas de contener. Yoosung no sabía si sorprenderse porque aquella sonrisa lo había dejado sin palabras, o porque alguien estaba haciendo burla de él, otra vez—. ¡N-No te rías! ¡Si los demás se enteran, me molestarán por años!

—Bueno… No me río de ti —contestó el pelirrojo limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa—. Es sólo que… —Inclinó su cabeza y recostó su mentón sobre su mano, sonriendo y observando fijamente al de ojos violetas. Continuó imperturbable—: Es sólo que esa inocencia es tan linda, definitivamente mi tipo.

Y eso fue todo lo que Yoosung necesitó para perderse. Solo atinó a abrir los párpados de la sorpresa mientras que inconscientemente sus mejillas quedaban rojas y sus orejas adquirían de a poco el mismo color. Saeran se distrajo, no supo que le hizo decir eso tan abiertamente, por lo que sólo se levantó rápidamente de la cama dejando a Yoosung completamente embobado.

—D-Deberíamos regresar, probablemente Saeyoung pregunte por nosotros —dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo con el afán de cortar el silencio, sin embargo no recibió respuesta y simplemente salió de su habitación dejando a Yoosung aún sentado en la cama y con la confusión más grande que había vivido en sus veintiún años de vida.

* * *

 **N/A: E** spero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña viñeta, amo a estos dos por montones y de verdad quiero escribir más sobre ellos, ando trabajando ya en las que le siguen. Este es una especie de proyecto en conjunto que quiero dedicar a mi senpai hermosa **_Kikico_** quién me ha ayudado para que esta historia sea publicada actualmente y porque ya se merecía un reconocimiento después de la cantidad de fandoms en donde la tengo metida. Mis infinitas condolencias, sabes que lo hago porque te amo.

Regresaré con otra parte, no pregunten el porqué del título, realmente no recuerdo porqué nació :')

Las viñetas escritas no tendrán una relación realmente, así que si no le ven la lógica, no se asusten.


End file.
